


The Best Job

by confetticas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dean Plots Things, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confetticas/pseuds/confetticas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's latest job is... absolutely fascinating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellacatbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/gifts).



“I should not be here,” the angel murmurs awkwardly, wings fluttering nervously at his back.   
  
Dean smiles, slow and seductive, already mostly certain that he’ll be getting exactly what he wants from the situation. “But do you want to leave, angel?” he counters smoothly.  
  
The angel gives him a measuring look. “My name is Castiel,” he answers carefully.  
  
Dean valiantly resists the urge to do a victory dance. No matter what anyone ( _Sammy, I’m looking at you_ ) might claim, he has _some_ measure self-control. Not a lot of it, but enough to get by. “I’m Dean,” he returns cheerfully.  
  
Castiel nods. “Dean,” he repeats, sounding as though he’s testing the feel of Dean’s name on his tongue. “It is… a pleasure to meet you.”  
  
“All right, then, angel,” Dean reaches out and wraps an arm around Castiel’s shoulder. “How about I show you around, since you’re already here?”  
  
Castiel stiffens slightly under Dean’s touch, but slowly relaxes into it and returns Dean’s smile, uncertainty still visible in his gaze. “Is there much to see?” he asks, gazing around the bland and empty valley around them in clear doubt.  
  
Dean grins impishly. “Oh, angel, you have no idea. There are so many things I just can’t _wait_ to show you.” Most of which will happen behind closed doors, as soon as Dean finds some, but there’s no need to tell _Castiel_ that much just yet. It wouldn’t do to scare off the most interesting job Dean has had in recent history, after all.  
  
Angels are such fun to corrupt, considerably more entertaining than humans, who’re almost always all too eager to jump on the vice and sin bandwagon. There’s something that’s just downright captivating about an angels struggle between their ingrained and determined faith in their deadbeat dad, and the sudden discovery of their capability to _desire_ things for themselves.   
  
And if this particular angel is a little different than Uriel or Anna or any of the other nameless angels he’s corrupted over the last few centuries, no one has to know that but Dean himself, really. Besides, Dean is a demon, and he knows perfectly well that he’s not actually capable of feeling what he thinks he might be feeling.   
  
Castiel is nothing more than another job, a faceless, winged bastard to corrupt and play with, and if Dean has to tell himself that a thousand times a day, he’ll do it. There’s nothing special or intriguing or genuinely enticing about those bright blue eyes, or the gorgeous black wings or the creeper trench coat that the angel picked up somewhere. Nothing at all. 


End file.
